Oscuridad equestre
by Cris blade
Summary: Saga alternativa donde el pasado volverá a surgir, con ella una gran amenaza y muchos secretos. nuevos personajes, antiguos y un nuevo villanos y una gran amenaza incontenible que harán a Equestria un mundo de supervivencia donde la amistad sera puesta a prueba, todo lo que se conoce sera olvidado "El pasado siempre vuelve... estaremos listos para nuestra ultima batalla?"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El pasado oculto

La historia comienza al ver a Equestria en todo su esplendor con Celestia y luna

Una voz: Contemplando Equestria, Celestia la más importante princesa del reino… importante? Hace mucho que esa palabra significaba algo.

Aparece un resplandor y un escenario del pasado

La voz: Hace milenios atrás, cuando Equestria vivía compartida con un mundo de dragones tan poderosos que eran fuerzas de la naturaleza, entre ellos existía Solarys el dragón del sol era el creador de la luz en el cielo llamado sol, hubo un tiempo que los dragones fueron contemplado como dioses.

Los ponys crearon estatuas con formas de dragones y símbolos elementales que manejaban los dragones.

La voz: un día los dragones decidieron compartir sus dones con los ponys, por que vieron que eran seres muy desprotegidos además que les dábamos muchas ofrendas para que nos ayudaran en los campos o nos protegieran.

**En el salón del consejo**

En el territorio de dragones habían un grupo de dragones que hablaban entre si

Luminex: hermanos, estas criaturas nos han dado su comida a pesar de su nivel de problemas, hay que darles un regalo por tantos regalos que nos dieron todo este tiempo.

En eso se reía un dragón blanco al escuchar a Luminex, era Solarys

Solarys: Luminex siempre has sido un ser caritativo... pero que tienes pensado hacer?

Luminex: pensé en compartir nuestros secretos con esas criaturas

Solarys *se molesta*: me niego en compartir los secretos del dominio del sol ante esos inferiores

Luminex: hermanos... levanten la garra a quienes estén a favor de compartir nuestros dones con esas criaturas

Todos los dragones levantan la garra excepto Solarys

La voz:todos los dragones saliern del salon y desde ese momento ellos tomaron a uno de cada especie de nosotros... recuerdo ese día

**En el salón del consejo**

Se presentaron cuatro ponys entre ellos una alicornio

Luminex: bienvenidos futuros discípulos a partir de hoy les mostraremos a dominar los elementos de la naturaleza pero antes díganme sus nombres

Un pony marrón de cabello oscuro de dirige a el: mi nombre es Rem

Luminex: rem tu estarás aprendiendo los secretos de los dragones tierra tu labor es importante como la de ellos

Rem: es un placer

Luminex: quien se siente listo para dar el siguiente paso?

Una unicornio blanco de cabello de cabello gris levanta su casco: mi nombre es Aní señor!

Luminex: interesante... tu estaras dominando las artes del agua, tu mentor estará esperándote al amanecer

Aní *saltando de emoción*: gracias! No le fallare señor!

Un pegazo oscuro levanta su casco: sigo yo mi nombre es Blacky

Luminex: Blacky tienes mucha energía y determinación te gustara ser alumno de tu nuevo maestro el cual domina el viento

Blacky: gracias señor! *en eso se va*

Solo quedaba una mas una alicornio la cual estaba insegura

Luminex: cómo te llamas jovencita?

Ella contesta: soy Sunshine y me gustaría aprender un elemento especial

Luminex: tus deseos son nobles serias compañera de Solarys para mantener el sol en el cielo

Solarys llega al salón

Solarys: me opongo rotundamente no le enseñare a esa inferior el arte del sol!

Luminex: al menos déjala ser tu compañera para que no te aburras mucho, porque diario te quejas de eso

Solarys *aburrido*: peor es nada... está bien te aceptare solo como compañia de ahí en adelante no somos nada

Sunshine *insegura*: está bien

*Sunshine relatando*: Mientras que los dragones le enseñaban a los ponys a usar sus habilidades Solarys se oponía a enseñarme a dominar el sol. Todos mis compañeros habían progresado mientras que yo veía a mi mentor manteniendo el cielo... podría decir que aprendí sus trucos con solo verlos. Llego el tiempo que tenían que ir a la reunión de los antiguos Solarys fue incluido.

**En el salon consejo**

Solarys: no es una broma hermanos?

Luminex: claro que no Solarys, fuiste invitado por los antiguos personalmente.

Solarys: pero significa que no podre elever el sol por mucho tiempo!

Luminex: si le hubieras enseñado a tu compañera a dominar el sol...

Solarys: ni de broma le dejare ese trabajo en patas de esa inferior!

*Sunshine relatando*: lo convencieron de que un dragón estaría a cargo del sol se quedo más tranquilo, desde ese momento la historia de nuestra relación entre dragones y ponys cambiaria para siempre

Solarys: en ese caso elijo a Sumer canon para que haga mi trabajo

Sumer *inseguro*: es mucho trabajo no se si...

En eso los dragones parten a la reunión del consejo

*Sunshine relatando*: pero Solarys se equivoco de dragón Sumer no pudo hacerlo sin ayuda y más cuando empezó a enfermarse se veía muy mal para hacer el trabajo de mi maestro me mando a buscar y llege lo más pronto posible

**En el antiguo monte del sol**

Sunshine: Sumer me llamaste?

Sumer: si necesito un favor... *empieza a toser muy fuerte* necesito que me cubras mientras me recupero

Sunshine: es una locura! Apenas soy compañera de Solarys nunca me dejo hacer un truco!

Sumer: se que puedes lograrlo

*Sunshine relatando*: no quería fallarle a mi raza ni a mi compañero temporal!

*Sunshine relatando*: lo hice tan bien que me dejo a cargo.

**En la reunión de los antiguos**

Todos los dragones s presentaron con los antiguos Livering y Dedadlong

Solarys: antiguos es un honor estar ante su presencia

Livering: el gusto es nuestro

En eso los antiguos convivían con los dragones pasa dos horas

Deadlong: este es nuestro mas valioso tesoro el libro de las profecías cada pasaje está escrito, las letras doradas son las profecías ya cumplidas

Solarys: puedo verlo?

Livering: claro puedes verlo!

*Sunshine relatando*: Solarys leyó una de las profecías que ya se cumplió "el sol será dominado por un ser diferente a un dragón" en ese momento se enfureció, robo el libro y regreso a la tierra. Me encontró haciendo el trabajo tan prohibido para mí que era su alumna

**En el antiguo monte del sol**

*Solarys rugiendo*: desearas nunca haber sido mi alumna!

Sumer se interpone entre el

Sumer: hermano cálmate! Sigo todavía enfermo...*tose* le pedí que me ayudara!

*Solarys furioso*: tú no eres mi hermano!

Suelta el libro y golpea a Sumer en el pecho dejándolo gravemente herido ve a Sunshine agonizando

Sumer: Sun...shine co...corre!

*Sunshine relatando*: corrí mientras deje a mi compañero atrás gravemente herido, Solarys me persiguió hasta la villa, quería acabar con ellos por ser una raza muy inferior, los dragones nos defendieron por ser sus compañeros fuimos evacuados a la actual zona de Equestria junto con todas las criaturas que se conocen.

**En los límites de la actual Equestria**

Luminex: Sunshine ahora eres la mas importante de tu raza, no podemos dejarlos aquí por eso les daremos toda esta tierra y unos regalos para que nos recuerden por generaciones

Sunshine: queremos seguir viéndolos

Luminex: algún día nos volveremos a encontrar mientras ese día llege cuiden eso con toda su vida

Le entregan el libro de las profecías

Luminex: confió en ti que lo cuidaras pace lo que pase tu decidiras el destino de tu mundo

En eso los dragones se van dejando a un joven dragon llamado Arkanon

*Sunshine relatando*: al no encontrar resistencia ante Solarys, los antiguos deciden usar el cristal del consejo para detenerlo.

**En la batalla**

Luminex: es demasiado poderoso!

Solarys: por que protegen a esa raza nos robaron todo!

Luminex: no nos robaron nada, solo porque quiso ayudarnos... tendrá que pagar el precio?

Los antiguos aparecen

Liveryn: insolente! Pagaras el precio por robarnos!

*sunshine relatando*: usaron el cristal del consejo, Solarys fue derrotado y encerrado en el inframundo encadenándolo para que no saliera jamás.

Deadlong: no podemos arriesgarnos a que el cristal caiga en manos equivocadas

Livering: estoy de acuerdo hermano

*Sunshine relatando*: decidieron cortar el cristal en seis partes esparciéndolas por el territorio de Equestria

Deadlong: me temo que deben separarse definitivamente

Sunshine: entonces nos olvidaran?

Livering: no los olvidaran del todo. Arkanon... me entere de un regalo especial para nuestros amigos... o me equiboco?

*Arkanon deprimido*: si lo creare en cada generación

*Sunshine relatando*: a cada uno de nosotros pony les dan una cutie mark, recordaba este tiempo estaba muy emocionada pero triste a la vez cuando decidieron separar nuestros mundos para siempre al separa lo que es Equstria del mundo de los dragones

*Sunshine relatando*: durante ese tiempo relate las hazañas de mis compañeros de vida ellos siguieron mi ejemplo, pero los ponys con el paso del tiempo se olvidaron de ellos cambiándolos por personajes como Starswell y otros mas.

_En la era oscura de los unicornios_

**El castillo de la antigua**** Equestria**

Un guardia aparece en el castillo muy agitado

Guardia: su majestad!

Sunshine: que ocurre Dawn?

Dawn: es una crisis... los unicornios tomaron todas las granjas a las afueras de del reino... nos invadirán por los limites si logran encontrar la ruta de los granjeros

Sunshine: eso es grave! Debemos impedir que esto pase a mayores!

Dawn: sus ordenes?

Abre un pasadizo el cual recorre un gran corredor. En el final del corredor hay una habitación

Sunshine: Dawn sígueme

**En la habitación**

Sunshine: estas son las reliquias más poderosas que nos han dejado...

Le muestra el libro de las profecías y los cristales (los elementos de la armonía)

Dawn: escuche que Starswirl el barbado las cero como regalo para usted

Sunshine: te equivocas estas... reliquias tienen mucho tiempo más que el mismo Starswirl

Dawn: en tonces... de donde provienen?

Sunshine: es un secreto... las busque por muchos años y las recogí, estas reliquias pueden cambiar el rumbo de nuestro mundo

Le da a Dawn el libro de las profecías

Sunshine: Dawn has todo lo posible para que el libro no caiga en malas manos... si no hay alternativa deshazte del a como dé lugar

Dawn sale con el libro de las profecías en su poder junto con una escuadra de ponys y pegazos.

*Sunshine relatando*: abrirse paso por el campo de batalla no fue fácil Dawn perdió la mayor parte de su gente solo para evitar que el arma mas poderosa en Equestria cayera en manos equivocadas

**En el bosque Ever Free**

Dawn llega con una pony algo agotada

Dawn: Sully estas agotada?

*Sully tratando de recuperar el aliento*: un poco

Dawn: el libro sigue en mi alforja debemos seguir un poco más a la llanura

*Sully molesta*: a la llanura?... no sé porque Sunshine nos daría un libro?... ya perdimos a muchos compañeros solo por esta insignificancia!

Dawn: si supieras que todo el futuro de Equestria está en estas hojas no seria insignificante

Sully toma el libro y empieza a pasar las hojas

Dawn: que haces?

Sully: solo quiero saber que tiene este libro

Ante sus ojos aparece una profecía

"cuídense de la oscuridad porque que llegara el día en que ustedes no estén preparados, un viajero del tiempo vendrá al pasado y un ser oscuro marcaran el inicio del fin"

Sully se asusto y Dawn la nota muy alterada

Dawn: Sully estas bien?

*Sully asustada*: el inicio del fin?... deshazte de ese libro... ahora!

A Dawn no le quedo más que enterrar el libro en la llanura

Dawn: ya me deshice de el

*Sunshine relatando*: a sully nunca se le paso el trauma, seguía diciendo lo que había leído ese día pasaron los siglos sin saber el libro se quedo enterrado actualmente en la biblioteca de Ponyville, a pesar de nadie sabía de lo peligroso que es el libro si lo llegaran a descubrirlo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Dura infancia

Trece años atrás del gobierno de Twilight se inauguro la biblioteca de Ponyville, nadie tenía la idea que el libro de la profecía estaba justo debajo de sus cascos. Entre la multitud estaba un pequeño pegazo el cual no tenia su cuitie mark

Pegazo: quizás aquí la consiga?

Unos brabucones se le acercan al portillo

Potro: mira Sony quien vino a conseguir su marca de come libros

Sony: dime qué pasa si no la consigues aquí? *se burla de Konor* significa que no eres nada especial

*Konor algo molesto*: eso no les importa

Sony: Roug dejémoslo tranquilo quien sabe su cutie mark sea de golpear brabucones

Roug: será cuando consiga Konor consiga su cutie mark... oh espera eso jamás pasara!

Los brabucones se van sin antes golpear a Konor

*Konor apunto de llorar*: siempre es lo mismo todos los días

Konor pasa todo el día en la biblioteca para conseguir su cutie mark pero fue inútil. Afuera de la biblioteca sus padres con sus hermanos lo recogieron,

Papa: Konor ya es tarde hay que irnos a casa

Blizi: hermano vente!

Hank: ya no lo intentes

*Konor frustrado*: ya voy

Konor se pasaba los días trabajando en el campo lejos del pueblo, había desarrollo sus habilidades de vuelo

**En la escuela**

Sony: mira quien vino por su paliza del día

Konor: si quieres golpearme tendrás que alcanzarme en el aire

*Sony se ríe*: si cómo no!... seré bueno contigo te daré ventaja

Konor emprende un salto y vuela Sony va detrás de el

Sony: estas acabado pastelillo!

Konor baja en picada y Sony lo persigue, en un movimiento rápido Darkonor se eleva al aire haciendo que Sony se estrelle en el suelo

Konor: no que me ibas a golpear?

*Sony aturdido*: me las vas a pagar potrillo *cae inconsciente al suelo*

Todos vieron lo que Konor le hiso a Sony

Uno de sus compañeros: fue increíble lo que hisiste... de seguro ya tienes tu cuitie mark

Konor: en serio?

Konor destapa su ala, pero seguía sin tener su cutie mark se va a casa muy triste

**En casa**

Sus padres tenían la visita de la abuela

La abuela: hola hija como has estado?

La madre: bien mama perdón por no irte a visitar... cuanto hace que paso?

La abuela: si mal no recuerdo... creo que ocho años... ya quiero ver a mis nietos

La mama: claro abuela mira ella es Tany la más pequeña de la familia...

En eso Blizi hace un alboroto en la cocina y Hank la agarra

La mama: y esos dos son Blizi y Hank

La abuela se impresiona al verlos

La abuela: y de seguro ella es la mayor?

La mama: no Blizi es un año menor que Hank

*La abuela asombrada*: entonces Hank es el más grande?

La mama: no falta el mayor... *mira afuera* y ahí viene

Konor entra muy triste a la casa y sube a la habitación

**En la habitación**

Konor cierra la puerta y se acuesta en la cama muy triste en eso, Blizi estaba debajo de la cama

*Konor muy triste*: tienen razón no soy nada especial, todos me lo dicen!

Blizi sale debajo de la cama

Blizi: hermano tu eres especial no importa si no tienes tu cutie mark para mí siempre seras especial *Blizi lo abraza*

*Konor empieza a llorar*: no me ayudes por favor solo me lastimas

*Blizi confundida*: por qué?

*Konor lleno de rabia*: no importa lo que haga no dejare de ser un fenómeno para todos ellos... *mira el cielo de noche* desearía tener mi cutie mark a como dé lugar no importa el precio que tenga que pagar

Blizi: incluso si nos abandonarías? *pone una mirada triste*

*Konor se calma* fue algo tonto lo que dije... pero al menos ya me desahogue, veré a la abuela tal vez se molesten con migo

Blizi: si deberías hacerlo

Darkonor baja a la sala

**En la sala**

Sus padres estaban reunidos junto con la abuela no parecían tener una cara alegre, Konor los ve

Konor: que pasa?

El papa lo mira y se dirige con el

Padre: hijo me iré al impero solar

Konor: por qué?

El papa: me iré por un tiempo... hasta entonces tú estarás a cargo de cuidar a todos en esta casa

Konor: cuanto tiempo te vas?

El papa: no lo se... sabes la abuela quería hablarte de algo importante me lo cuentas cuando vuelva, te parece?

Konor: te vas? Ahora?

El papa: me voy ahora despide a tus hermanos por mí

El papa se va de la casa, la abuela lo llama y el va con ella

La abuela: Konor por primera vez en mi vida te conozco!

Konor: no estoy de humor abuela

La abuela: tengo algo que decirte ya se lo dije a tus padres

Konor: que cosa?

La abuela: eres un Lykan se supone que los primogénitos de la descendencia son alicornios

Konor: y eso qué?

La abuela: vienes de un linaje que se creyó extinto de equestia

*Konor se anima un poco*: en serio? Wow! Eso es muy genial! Gracias por decirme abuela!

La mama habla con la abuela

La mama: mama es cierto lo que le dijiste a Konor?

La abuela: es verdad por eso vine a decirles este secreto, porque tal vez ya no tenga tiempo para decirlo

**Un día de verano ****En el mercado**

Konor ve a una pequeña alicornio igual como él no tenía una marca, los brabucones llegaron a molestarla

Sony: que pasa pequeña este no es un sitio para bebitas, mejor vete antes de que te pase algo

Konor se interpone entre ellos: basta!

En eso llega una escuadra de un imperio y Konor no se da cuenta

Konor: si la molestan se van a arrepentir de hacerlo!

Todos se arrodillan enfrente de Konor, voltea y ve a la escuadra, uno de los soldados de escuadra se dirige a Konor

Caballero: cuál es tu nombre?

*Konor asustado*: Konor

Caballero: te pasa algo en las rodillas Konor?

Konor: no porque?

En eso el caballero lo golpea dejándolo tirado

Caballero: para que aprendas a respetar a la realeza

Konor se levanta del suelo y le grita: es todo lo que tienes?!

En eso el caballero desenfunda la espada, el rey del imperio lo detiene

El rey: Flamer basta!

Flamer se detiene dirigiéndose al rey, flamer: su majestad este rezagado es muy insolente!

El rey se dirige con Konor, lo levanta

El rey: Konor cierto, jamás conocí a alguien como tú... Pueda que tengas la ignorancia para reconocer a la realeza, la insolencia para hablarle así a un caballero...

Konor se llena de vergüenza

El rey: pero tienes las agallas para levantarte en una pelea, si no te molesta quiero que seas amiga de mi hija, ella necesita alguien con quien pasar el rato... a condición de que la cuides en tu escuela

Konor se queda sorprendido

**En el castillo**

*Konor se asombra*: wow! Esto es enorme!

La princesa se le quedaba mirando

La princesa: veo que nunca visitaste un castillo

Konor: jamás en mi vida

La princesa: yo ya estoy acostumbrada a ver el castillo

Konor: me puedo quedar solo hoy?

La princesa: si solo con la condición que no te vean los guardias...

La princesa lo busca en el pasillo y no lo encuentra

La princesa: donde estas?

Konor: aquí arriba!

*La princesa riéndose*: eres un loco lo sabes?

Konor: estoy acostumbrado a eso

Ella se sigue riendo.

Pasaron todo el verano juntos Konor se enamoro de la princesa pero llego el tiempo en que tenían que separarse.

Konor: gracias por dejarme quedar aquí

La princesa: eres un gran amigo

Konor: antes de irme...

La princesa: que pasa?

Konor le da un beso a la princesa sonrojándola

Konor: me tengo que ir... me mataran por quedarme aquí todo el verano

La princesa: mejor vete ya

Konor vuelve al campo dejando a la princesa muy contenta

**En el campo**

Konor fue castigado a hacer las labores del campo todo el mes

Konor: al menos valió la pena este verano

Konor estaba recogiendo manzanas cuando escucha unos gritos

Konor: que pasa?

Corre a donde gritaban era su hermana se cayó al abismo y se sostenía de una rama, la rama empieza a romperse

Konor: ya voy hermana!

Konor vuela y la toma antes de que la rama se rompa, su mama llega viéndolo aterrizar bruscamente Blizi rueda a 3 metros Konor se lastima el ala el suelo

La mama: hijo muévete... vuela!

*Konor aturdido*: que-que ocurre?

Ante el y se rompe el suelo trata de volar pero no puede

*Konor cayendo al abismo*: mama!

Todos se enteraron del sacrificio de Konor, todos asistieron al funeral incluyendo los reyes del imperio dando un momento de silencio por Konor, nadie podía creerlo que miraban

Su padre coloco la lapida en un lugar más firme en el sitio del accidente, toda la familia llora por perder al pequeño

El rey le dice a su esposa

El rey: amor no hay que decirle a la niña *Va con los padres*

El rey: lamento su pérdida, su hijo fue un gran amigo de mi hija

*La madre destrozada*: creí que era solo una mentira del pequeño, yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso

El padre de Konor consuela a su esposa

El padre: también es mi culpa pero ya no podemos hacer nada por el *derrama las lagrimas* fue un gran chico

Después del funeral todos se fueron a seguir sus vidas solo Blizi se quedo mirando la lapida

**En la noche**

Blizi seguía afuera, su madre la llama

La madre: Blizi ya es muy tarde ven a casa

*Blizi mira la lapida*: está vivo

La mama: si cariño está vivo en nuestro corazón

Blizi: no mama! Siento que él está vivo... y lo buscare!

La mama: mañana nos traerán los restos de tu hermano veras que el estará dormido para siempre *vuelve a llorar* ya ven a dormir

Blizi: ya voy

**Al día siguiente**

Los ponys que buscaban el cuerpo de Konor llegan a la casa

Un pony: señora!

La madre sale con sus hijos

La madre: Emil hay noticias de mi hijo?

Emil: no encontramos el cuerpo... de hecho no está en el abismo!

*La mama sorprendida*: y donde esta mi hijo?

Emil: no lo se?

Bizi: mi hermano está vivo? Lo buscare!

Blizi prepara su alforja con la foto de toda su familia y parte a buscarlo

Blizi: (no importa cuanto me terde hermano te encontrare!)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Mundo antiguo

Después de que Konor sacrificara su vida por salvar a su hermana, despierta en el aire

**En el océano**

Konor ve un dragón que lo sujeta

Konor: ya estoy lejos de casa... ahora moriré?

El dragón no lo ve al parecer no le interesa matarlo, Konor ve el fin del mundo, el dragón se dirige ahí

*Konor grita asustado*: es el fin del mundo! se acaba todo! No!

Los dos pasan un campo de energía konor ve un mundo diferente a Equestria, hay dragones por doquier usando las habilidades de los ponys

*Konor asombrado*: esto es increíble! *mira al rededor*

Después de un rato llegan a un castillo dejan al pequeño en una jaula en la cocina

Konor: seré comido por uno de ellos?... al menos tuve unos momentos felices ya no le importa ser comido *sonríe de forma triste*

**En la sala del consejo **

Los dragones discuten muchos temas entre ellos la salud del hijo del dragón oscuro Darkon.

Darkon: hermanos no hay nada que hacer, mi hijo va a morir así por nomas?

Entre el consejo esta Arkanon el drogón más sabio del consejo

Arkanon: hay algo que puedes hacer para salvar a tu hijo

*Darkon lo ve*: exijo que te expliques

Arkanon: cada alineación del cosmos puede unir a dos seres en uno formando un ser más sano y fuerte, pero tiene que tener el mismo ritmo de corazón, la misma edad y debe tener un sueño muy puro.

Darkon: busquen por cielo mar fuego y tierra a un dragón de la misma edad en todo el mundo

Después de mucho tiempo la respuesta no es la que esperaban.

Ekorem el dragón que recogió a Konor entra en la sala del consejo

Ekorem: Darkon todos nos esforzamos hasta el límite, buscamos en todas partes no encontramos a ningún candidato

*Darkon frustrado*: creí que podía salvarlo pero me equivoque... que clase de padre soy?

Ekorem: si te sirve de consuelo preparare la cena... encontré a una criatura del exterior cayendo a un abismo...

*Darkon lo interrumpe*: saliste al mundo exterior? Sabes que está prohibido! Muéstrame lo que trajiste!

*Ekorem asustado*: está bien solo cálmate

**En la cocina**

Darkon ve al pequeño y le reclama a Ekorem

*Darkon molesto*: como se te ocurre prepararlo de cenar!

Ekorem: lo encontré cayendo en el abismo y lo rescate... pensé en prepararlo para usted

*Darkon enfurecido*: y si sus padres lo buscan que!

Ekorem: no lo pensé asi!

Darkon se dirige al pequeño asustado

Darkon: dime cómo te llamas cachorro?

Konor: Konor señor

Darkon: déjame sacarte de allí, que no es forma de tratar a un invitado

*Konor sorprendido*: soy un invitado? Pero pensé que era la cena

Darkon: ahora lo eres

**En la sala del consejo**

Darkon habla con el pequeño, le fascino conocerlo, decidió dejarlo libre sin que lo fueran a preparar, Arkanon lo ve

Arkanon: Darkon me dejas hablar con el pequeño?

Darkon: desde luego puedes hablar con el

Deapues de un rato Arkanon regresa con Darkon

Arkanon: Darkon ese pequeño es el candidato perfecto, además la alineación esta cerca

Darkon se alegra pero también se preocupa

Darkon: no se he esperado el momento de salvarlo pero...

Arkanon: es tu decisión sabes que esa alineación ocurre una vez cada 10 milenios

En eso llega un joven dragón gris el cual escucha a Darkon y Arkanon hablar decide esconderse para saber de que hablan

Darkon: pero que pasara con el pequeño?

Arkanon: nadie lo sabe si es cierto de la unión de seres tu hijo y Konor serán uno pero puedan olvidar todo el pasado que hayan pasado

Darkon: en toses perdería a mi hijo y al invitado al mismo tiempo?

Arkanon: pero estarán con vida

Darkon: déjame pensarlo...

Arkanon: estas en todo tu derecho

**En la habitación del hijo de Darkon**

Darkon lo piensa, ve a su hijo muy mal, Konor entra al cuarto a ver a Darkon

Konor: es su hijo... verdad?

Darkon: si, el es mi hijo Black Shadow

Konor: debe quererlo mucho

Darkon: es mi primer hijo de dos

Konor: y donde está el otro?

Darkon: está entrenando todos los dragones jóvenes lo hacen

Darkon se le queda mirando a Konor

Darkon: Konor te gustaría ser un pequeño muy hábil?

*Konor asombrado*: en serio?

Darkon: te gustaría ser tan fuerte y fiero como nosotros?

Konor: por conseguir mi cutie mark seria hasta un drogón

A Darkon le sorprende la respuesta,

Darkon: estarías dispuesto a pasar toda tu vida como dragón por una marca sabiendo que no recordaras tu pasado?

Konor: si... no soy nada especial solo soy un pony que solo sabe volar y es muy frustrante intentar saber que tan especial soy si conseguir mi cutie mark todos los días... *empieza a llorar* usted no lo entendería

Konor sale volando de la habitación

Konor: lo sé más de lo que crees

_**Dos horas después en la habitación**_

El dragón gris entra en la habitación de Black Shadow el cual despierta

Black Shadow: Ventus viniste a verme *tose de forma muy grave*

Ventus: escuche que hay un ser que te ayudara a recuperar toda tu salud

*Black Shadow tose muy seguido*: en serio? Eso es una gran noticia!

Ventus: vi la mascota de papa salir hace rato de seguro es tu regalo

Black Shadow: tengo una mascota? Sabes que siempre me opuse a tener criaturas cautivadas

*Ventus se ríe*: creo que papa quería darte una sorpresa

Black Shadow: ciento que no voy a mejorar... si no logro resistir hasta el día de la alineación ocuparas mi mando de graduación de dragones de viento

Ventus: sabes que siempre lo he querido pero eso es demasiado

Black Shadow: al menos prométemelo

Ventus: lo prometo

Sale de la habitación sonriendo de forma malvada

Vemtus: (si mi hermano no sobrevive a la fusión seré el líder de los dragones de viento ya me costó bastante trabajo haberlo envenenado con veneno sombra)

**Afuera del castillo**

Darkon ve a Konor en el techo del castillo, sube a verlo

Darkon: Konor estas contemplando la vista?

Konor: es fantástico! ... todo este tiempo vivimos sin saber de ustedes... *ve a Darkon* porque nunca supimos de ustedes?

Darkon: nunca supieron de nosotros para ser protegidos

Konor: protegidos? De qué?

Darkon: hace tiempo en tu mundo y en mi mundo existieron dos grandes amenazas... la primer amenaza son las sombras asesinas, las cuales mataban a todo ser vivo y adoptaban sus habilidades son difíciles de destruir solo escamas oscuras o el clima congelado funcionan... la segunda es Solarys un enemigo muy poderoso, fue el creador del sol pero también puede destruirlo con la misma facilidad

Konor: no sabía nada?

*Darkon sonríe*: es lógico, tu todavía no nacías en esos tiempos... creo que mi hijo estará despierto, quieres conocerlo?

Konor: si!

Ambos van a la habitación de Black Shadow

**En la habitación**

Black Shadow ve entrar a su padre y a Konor

Black Shadow: quien es el papa?

Darkon: el es un amigo, te presento a Konor!

*Konor algo tímido*: hola?

Black Shadow: hola, dime de dónde eres?

Konor: del otro lado mundo

*Black Shadow imprecionado*: cuéntame más

Ambos pasan un largo tiempo Black Sahdow se ve mucho mejor, Ventus entra a ver al moribundo pero se lleva una desagradable sorpresa

*Ventus impresionado*: hermano te vez... mucho mejor?

*Black Shadow riéndose*: se nota? Es por mi nuevo amigo Konor

*Konor riéndose*: no creí que tuviéramos cosas en común

Ventus: por ejemplo?

Black Shadow: nacimos en el equinoccio de otoño, desarrollamos nuestras maniobras de vuelo a temprana edad, *Konor habla a la vez que Black Sadow* y odiamos a los brabucones *los dos se rien*

Konor: ojala te hubiera conocido hace mucho

Black Shadow: yo igual... hermano!

Darkon entra a ver a Black shadow

Darkon: veo que estas mejor

Black Shadow: lo sé gracias a Konor

Darkon: bien Konor es hora de dormir... creo que mañana no los uniremos, en fin hasta mañana

Konor: nos vemos hermano!

Black Shadow: igualmente *le sonríe*

En la noche ventus entra a la habitación de Black Shadow con una hierba

Ventus: hermano es hora de que descanses de forma eterna

Le arroja la hierba, la cual se le pega las escamas a Black Shadow encajándole las espinas venenosas

_**Antes del amanecer**_

Konor se levanta temprano a ver a Black Shadow, el entrar al cuarto se lleva la desagradable sorpresa que su amigo está muy grave

Konor: Black! *le quita la hierba venenosa con cuidado* respóndeme! Contesta!

Konor sale y pide ayuda, Darkon llega de inmediato

Darkon: que pasa?

Konor: Black está mal!

Ventus entra atras de el

Ventus: mira padre hierva del veneno sombra!

Darkon: que hace aquí?

Ventus: al parecer tu invitado quiso matarlo

Konor: no es verdad o apenas entre...

*Darkon lo interrumpe*: cómo pudiste hacer esto!

Konor: no fui yo!

Ventus: cuál era la pena máxima para los asesinos de líderes?

Konor: yo no tuve la culpa pero sé cómo puedo salvarlo! Pronto llévenlo al lugar de la fucion

Darkon toma a Black Shadow, va al antiguo altar Konor busca a Arkanon

**En el altar**

Darkon coloca a su hijo en una losa de piedra, Konor llega con Arkanon

Arkanon: falta poco para la alineación estas seguro de hacer esto?

Konor: para salvar a mi amigo cambiaria mi vida por la de él *se coloca en la otra losa de piedra*

Arkanon: la unión será permanente, estás seguro de hacerlo?

Konor: jamás he estado seguro en mi vida!

Arkanon con una garra corta a Konor y a Black Shadow. La alineación esta encima de ambos.

Arkanon: ojala sepas lo que haces cachorro *dice el hechizo de unión juntando las dos gotas de sangre*

*Konor ve a Black Shadow*: tú eres más importante que yo *cierra los ojos*

Ambos empiezan a brillar, luego se empiezan a volverse polvo, durante el hechizo surge un eclipse anular. Arkanon termina de decir el hechizo, se comienza a formar un pegazo de color negro con franjas doradas queda inconsciente, después despierta Darkon lo ve,

Darkon: hijo?, Konor?

el pequeño lo ve

Darkonor: mi nombre es Darkonor papa!

Darkon se alegra de ver el resultado de la fusión, Darkonor se levanta contrabajos sin saber que tiene una cutie mark de eclipse anular. Desde ese día decide entrenar en el mundo de los dragones para tener control de sus habilidades


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: vida antigua

**En el antiguo mundo**

Desde que Darkonor se quedo en el mundo antiguo empezó a entrenar desde pequeño, a cierta edad se volvió un dragón así se quedo por mucho tiempo entrenando junto con su mentor Arkanon y sus compañeros de grupo conformados por Satkina, Lumika, Ventark y Etronem

**En la academia del viento**

Arkanon: muy bien alumnos desde hoy serán un equipo de entrenamiento con la condición de que elijan a un líder

Satkina: debemos elegir al más calificado para esto?

Ventark: yo seré su líder soy el más fuerte

Lumika: eres el más rápido pero Etronem es el más fuerte

Etronem: será un gran honor pero no creo quesea capaz

Darkonor: porque no hacemos una prueba para saber quién será el líder y nos sacamos de dudas

Arkanon los escucha la opinión de Darkonor y todos aceptan su idea

Darkonor: les propongo la siguiente carrera, empezaremos en la llanura solitaria y el punto de meta será en la cumbre de la montaña en la región helada de Kanagaris el primero en llegar será nuestro líder

Satkina: atravesaremos el mundo para saber quién es nuestro líder?

Darkonor: tengo mis razones

Ventark: no se hable más empezaremos al medio día

_Al medio día_

**En la llanura solitaria**

Darkonor: listos para competir?

Ventark: siempre estoy listo!

Darkonor: en ese caso... todos preparados...*todos se preparan para volar* listos... ahora!

Todos salen volando surcando el cielo, a medio camino Satkina se lastima un ala Darkonor a la cabeza de la competencia ve a Satkina caer, Darkonor va a auxiliar a Satkina olvidándose de la competencia, los dos bajan a tierra

Darkonor: Satkina estas bien?

*Satkina adolorida*: mi ala esta lastimada...*la mueve y le duele más* no creo poder seguir mas con esto!

Darkonor: sube a mi espalda...

Satkina: es una locura!

Darkonor: empezamos todo esto juntos... acabaremos esto todos juntos

*Satkina motivada*: claro que acabaremos esto juntos

Darkonor vuelve a emprender el vuelo durante media hora encuentra a Lumika atrapada en la selva, Darkonor la libera y siguen su rumbo llegan a la región helada de Kanagaris Ventark y Etronem están congelados

Darkonor y Lumika bajan

**En el pie de la montaña**

Darkonor: ayúdenme a sacarlos de ahí

Satkina y Lumika descongelan a Ventark, Darkonor hace lo mismo con Etronem

Darkonor: al menos los alcanzamos

*Etronem recuperándose*: esto... es... una... trampa

Salen unas llamas azules en dirección a Lumika y Etronem, Darkonor reacciona creando un campo de energía rechazando el ataque, aparece una dragona en la región

*Darkonor algo agresivo*: quien eres? Y porque nos atacas?

La dragona: mi nombre es Artika y no se llevaran el elemento *se pone en guardia*

Darkonor: no venimos a robar nada, solo vamos a la cumbre para completar nuestro reto

*Artika agresiva*: no les creo nada

Satkina: y que haremos?

Artika: si en verdad no mienten, que se quede uno de ustedes como mi prisionero

Darkonor: yo me quedo!

Ventark: estás loco!

Darkonor: yo los metí en esto soy el responsable ahora vayan a cumplir el desafío *los mira a todos* son mis hermanos de diente y garra, háganlo por mi

Satkina: no lo haremos... como tú dijiste, comenzamos juntos, acabaremos todos juntos!

Lumika: yo me quedo también

Ventark: si el no va... nadie lo ahora!

Etronem: yo los apoyo, no importa quien llege para mi Darkonor debe ser el líder

Artika: Darkonor, cierto? Te felicito demostraste ser candidato para representar el liderazgo de los dragones de viento, te verán los lideres en la sala del consejo dentro de un mes

*Darkonor impresionado*: yo no me esperaba ser el líder... es mas solo les dije este reto para...

Artika: tus acciones demostraron que tomas grandes decisiones, eres responsable de tus actos y jamás dejas a tus compañeros atrás

Darkonor: con gusto seré el líder si mis compañeros me apoyan

Todos aceptan que Darkonor sea el líder. Durante ocho años Darkonor se volvió el líder de los dragones de viento era fuerte, salvaje, implacable pero no cambio nada en su interior, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo pegazo de corazón noble. Su hermano Ventus empezó a llenarse de celos por la atención que su padre tenía con Darkonor por ser diferente.

Darkonor: ven hermano este también es tu clan

Ventus: gracias hermano, pero no tengo ganas de quedarme

De la nada se desato una guerra que llevo a los dragones a combatir entre ellos, el clan el viento, ganaba y perdía batallas, durante la guerra se encontraron pruebas de que había una a manaza rondando los campos de batalla y un traidor en el consejo Darkonor era el principal sospechoso

**En la sala del consejo**

Darkonor: yo no he sido un traidor, he peleado con mis hermanos de diente y garra, he visto caer a muchos, si soy culpable de esta guerra decidiré mi castigo... *ve a su hermano* hermano acaso yo soy el responsable de esta carnicería

Ventus: las pruebas están en tu contra, es difícil saber tu inocencia.

Darkonor: está bien, iré a descansar los veré al rato para seguir discutiendo

Darkonor sale de la sala del consejo

Arkanon: es un día agitado tenemos que descansar pero antes, que sabemos de nuestro enemigo en batalla?

Ventus: no lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que las respuestas Darkonor las tendrá en su habitación

**En la habitación**

Darkonor piensa en las acusaciones en el consejo

Darkonor: acaso soy el responsable de estos desastres?

En ese momento algo brilla en el fondo de la habitación, Darkonor mueve unas rocas, encuentra algo parecido a una escama

Darkonor: esto es una...?

En eso llegan todos los del consejo con Ventus encabezando la turba,

Ventus: lo siento hermano, pero las pruebas ya son muy claras, eres el traidor!

Toman a Darkonor y lo llevan al calabozo.

**En el calabozo**

Dejan a Darkonor en una celda de un calabozo

Darkonor: dime algo hermano?

Ventus: que quieres que te diga?

Darkonor: que era lo que apareció en mi cuarto y porque soy un traidor?

Ventus no le responde nada en eso se va del calabozo

Darkonor sigue pensando en lo que ocurrió en su cuarto, de la nada se escucha un gruñido muy intimidante

Darkonor: eso que es?... *voltea y mira un grupo de sombras* maldición las sombras están aquí!

Se desata una batalla en el calabozo, Darkonor se mueve con mucho trabajo haciendo que las sombras lo ataquen muy seguido

**En el salón del consejo**

Arkanon: hermanos decidan el castigo que le debamos a dar a Darkonor

Ventus: con todo respeto, Darkonor es un traidor indiscutible... por eso el castigo que debe merecer debe ser la ejecución

Arkanon: que diría tu padre al ver esta situación?

Ventus: desde hace tiempo mi padre ya no está, ahora yo soy el responsable del liderazgo del clan del viento

Arkanon: de seguro tu padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso de un traidor que de un líder de viento

*Verntus con un tono violento*: que quieres decir?

Arkanon: al menos le debiste exigir el menor castigo... en vez de eso decides la pena máxima?

Llego el día del juicio de Darkonor, él ve al consejo reunido

Arkanon: Darkonor estas acusado de alta traición a tu elemento y a tu especie, el veredicto llego al término de exilio, Darkonor que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Darkonor: será para su defensa... las sombras asesinas volvieron y me atacaron en el calabozo

Arkanon: hace más de quinientos mil años no supimos de ellas ahora me dices que te acararon?

Ventus: eso es la peor escusa que nos has dicho

Darkonor baja la cabeza y acepta muy avergonzado

Darkonor: no es una excusa los quiero prevenir de esta amenaza... la única forma de vencerlos es en climas extremos

Arkanon: tu exilo será en la costa del mar del silencio al amanecer

**En la costa**

Arkanon: Darkonor antes de exiliarte quieres hacer algo?

Darkonor: antes de irme le pienso dejar el bando de líder a mi hermano

Ventus: acepto lo que me ofreces no le fallare al clan del viento *despide a Darkonor con un abrazo*

Darkonor le da una última mirada, Arkanon se acerca a él

Arkanon: si algo te sirve de consuelo vete volando al este de seguro encontraras una parte de ti que te completara tu vida

*Darkonor ve el este se piensa así mismo*: (acaso hay algo en el este?)

Emprende un vuelo al este, mientras sus compañeros se preguntan qué será de él en el exilio, mientras Ventus ríe de forma malvada

Ventus: ahora que Darkonor está fuera del clan ahora yo dominare el elemento aire con la gloria de un dragón de raza pura

Sus compañeros lo ven irse

Satkina: que será de nuestro Darkonor?

Lumika: y si le pasa algo por su camino?

Ventark: es Darkonor el exlíder de los dragones de viento se las arreglara solo

Etronem: tiene razón... si nosotros juntos no lo derrotamos en una pelea que le harán los que se topen con el

Arkanon ve a lo lejos a Darkonor irse del mundo antiguo

Arkanon: Darkonor tu mundo no acaba hoy... vi tus pasados y contemplo tu futuro te aguarda una gran batalla, tal vez no sobrevivas

*Darkonor pensativo*: porque Arkanon me mandaría al este si no hay nada ahí?

Darkonor sigue su rumbo sin saber que su destino está por cambiar

**En alguna parte de Equestria**

Aparecen dos personajes en un sendero rumbo a ponyville un pegazo gris con una unicornio blanca

Pegazo: descansemos un rato Blizi me duelen las alas de tanto volar

Blizi: relájate Blizer ya casi llegamos a ponivylle solo falta un día de camino

*Blizer angustiado*: un día! Mátame ya no puedo más!

Blizi: tonterías si puedes no usaste las patas todo el camino ya muévete! Que anochecerá qui y no llegaremos a la zona donde vamos a acampar!

Blizer: (esta pony esta por matarme de cansancio) si ya voy *caminando con dificultad

En eso una caravana pasa junto a ellos

Blizer: nos pueden llevar a ponyville?

Un potro jalando la carreta: si pero tendrás que jalar la carreta un rato

Blizi: con mucho gusto! *le pone la rienda a blizer*

*Blizer jalando la carreta*: (porque tengo muy mala suerte?!)

Blizi descansa mientras que Blizer jala la careta al punto de acampar. Llegando al punto blizer se desploma en el suelo y se queda dormido, en cambio Blizi come los muffins de Derpy. Todos pasan la noche para recuperar fuerzas para seguir a ponyville


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: inicio de la oscuridad

_Al día siguiente_

**En el bosque Ever Free**

Blizer: tengo algo de hambre!

Blizi: Derpy trae muffins y nos está dando a cada uno de la carabana

Derpy les da a cada uno de los ponys unos muffins, blizer le roba uno más

Blizer: y dime como reconocerás a tu hermano si ni siquiera los has visto por... Cuantos años?

Blizi: ya son diez años!

Blizer: es mucho tiempo...

Se escucha un zumbido rodeando la caravana, de la nada están rodeados por changelings. Mientras que Darkonor vuela al este en Equestria la princesa Twilight Sparktle va a la biblioteca acompañada por Spike

**En la biblioteca**

Spike: que hacemos aquí Twi?

Twilight: solo vine a recordar buenos momentos además quería leer un libro que estaba por acabar...

Se escuchan unos gritos por el pueblo, era Rarity con su hechizo se localización de gemas, Rarity pide ayuda mientras es arrastrada por su magia en eso llegan Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash

Twilight: por Celestia que ocurre aquí?!

Rarity se detiene en el jardín de la biblioteca, de manera breve el destello revela una gran gema

Rarity: por mis cascos hay algo muy grande aquí!

Twilight: pero no hay nada en la biblioteca!... Spike podrías cavar ahi?

Spike: ya voy twi...

Spike comienza a cavar y encuentra algo miy grande y pesado entre as chicas sacan un gran diamante de forma de dodecaedro,

*Rarity asombrada*: no es hermoso!

Twilight ve algo dentro de la gema,

Twilight: espera un momento romperé la gema *genera suficiente energía para romper el diamante*

Rarity: espera no!

Al romper la gema sale un gran rayo de luz que es visible en todas pates

*Twilight impactada*: esa gema tenia magia?!

*Rainbow Dash mirando el rayo*: será mejor cubrirnos... todos!

Twilight crea un campo de energía que cubre a todos en la biblioteca

De repente la luz regresa en dirección a las chicas golpeando el suelo tan duro generando una onda expansiva que abarco toda Equestria.

Twilight quita el campo de energía que cubría la biblioteca

Applejack: que fue eso Twilight?

Twilight: una especie de magia en forma de luz...

Sipike: pero que hiso?... *espike eructa un pergamino el cual lo empieza a leer*

Spike: es de la princesa celestia!

La nota: "querida twi me informaron sobre una emboscada a una caravana en el bosque ever free por changelings, ya que el ultimo acontecimiento dejo a nuestros guardias fuera de combate. Tu misión es rescatarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro atentamente: la princesa celestia"

Twilight: ya oyeron hay que salvar esa caravana...

ellas emprenden la carrera por salvarlos. En la republica lunar luna despierta alterada y manda a traer a sus mejores soldados de escuadra en eso llega un alicornio con una cicatriz en la cara

luna: capitán Neoyin

Neoyin junto con sus mejores compañeros de escuadra se arrodillan ente ella

Neoyin: nos mando a llamar?

Luna: Neoyin tuve una visión las portadoras de los elementos corren peligro y es su deber defenderlas de una nueva amenaza

*Neoyin confundido*: no entiendo nada de lo que me dice su majestad

Luna: lo sabrás cuando lo veas tu mismo ahora váyanse ya!

**En el bosque everfree**

Los changelings empezaron a capturar a casi toda la caravana solo Blizi les hacia frente con una sartén

*Blizi molesta*: aléjense de mis muffins! *moviendo el sartén de forma muy violenta*

Blizer: te cubro... *mueve los brazos para distraerlos* por qui feos!

Las seis llegan a y contemplan la escena

Rainbow: esos dos si que tienen problemas... hay qué ayudarlos!

Rarity: ya olvidaba que ten feos eran... tenemos que salvarlos!

las chicas sorprenden a los changelings, ellas están listar para pelear contra ellos, pero los changelings retroceden asustados, emprenden una carrera hullendo

Rainbow: eso es, corran!... Saben que no son rivales para nosotras

Applejack: estoy de acuerdo con tigo...

De la nada se escuchan unos rugidos escalofriantes

*Fluttershy aterrorizada*: algo me dice que no huyen por nosotros

Todos voltean y ven un número grande de monstruos de sombras

*Twilight intimidada*: en nombre de celestia... que son esas cosas!

Blizi: sí que estos son más feos que los otros...*se acerca a una sombra* oye horroroso ven aca!

Una sombra sorprende a Blizi atrapándola entre las sombras hay una conversación que nadie entiende

Sombra: [que hacemos con ellos?]

Sombra: [tráiganlos] *mira hacia las seis ponys* [esas!... destrúyanlas]

Un gran grupo toma la caravana mientras que el resto comienzan a atacar a Twilight y a sus amigas

Twilight: cuidado *esquivando un par da ataques*

*Rainbow sorprendida*: esas cosas son muy rapidas... *una sombra la golpea muy rápido*

Fluttershy se congela de miedo y es atacada por una sombra

Ellas se defienden pero es inútil.

**En el océano**

Darkonor ve el inicio de Equestria en eso llega a la costa pasa volando a la llanura

*Darkonor agotado*: me dolerá pero valdra la pena dormir un rato... *cierra los ojos y se duerme*

Darkonor cae duramente al suelo sin importarle mucho el golpe

**En el bosque Ever Free**

*Pinkie agotándose*: son demasiadas!

Applejack: eso no es lo peor... *recibe unos golpes* no podemos dañarlas!

*Rarity muy asustada*: quien diría que este es el final para nosotras!

Todas caen en el campo de batalla en eso una sombra se acerca a Twilight, le hablo en un idioma muy extraño

Sombra: [ustedes son nuestra mayor amenaza]...*forma una figura como espada en su brazo* [muere!]

Twilight contempla sus últimos segundos de vida, cierra los ojos derramando una lágrima, el resto de sombras se prepara para ejecutar a las otras

Twilight: les fallamos a todos... *cierra los ojos una ultima vez*

A punto de matarla aparece una ráfaga de fuego blanco, Neoyin junto con un grupo de soldados aparecen en el campo

Neoyin: pronto salven a las portadoras y sáquenlas de aquí!

Las sombras se preparan en posición de combate, la escuadra de Neoyin combate contra las sombras abriéndose paso hacia las ponys

*Neoyin atacando*: Erik como va tu equipo! *Parte la sombra en dos*

Erik: maldición!... perdimos a Guss y Luca!

Neoyin: Could cómo vas? *llega con Twilight*

Could: tenemos a dos pero Mike esta herido! *Could defiende la posición*

Erick: tenemos a tres aquí! *se abre paso hacia Could*

Nepoyin: voy detrás de ustedes! *lanza ráfagas de fuego para abrirse paso*

Neoyin nota que el fuego los debilita, llega al grupo

Could: genial estamos rodeados!

Neoyin: llévense a las seis yo me llevare a Mike *crea un circulo de fuego*

Los pegazos ponen a las seis en su lomo y parten volando

Neoyin: Mike puedes volar?

Mike: no vete con ellos... yo solo sere una carga!

Neoyin: no te dejare *usa magia para escapar* nos vamos los dos!

Todos escapan rescatando a las supervivientes, las internan en el hospital

**En el hospital**

Neoyin ve desde la ventana a Twilight, Could un pegazo color gris se le acerca

Could: nuestra misión fue cumplida...

*Neoyin deprimido*: pero a que costo perdimos cuatro compañeros en la batalla

Could: por fortuna no fueron seis!

*Neoyin lo mira*: dime... esas cosas ya las conocías?

Could: jamás en mi vida... pero es muy duro acabar con uno!

Neoyin: apenas los partíamos en dos y se regeneraban... excepto cuando hice unos ataques con fuego

Could: esa debe ser su debilidad

Mike un pegazo marrón sale de su habitación del hospital, Neoyin lo retiene

Neoyin: Mike estás loco!

Mike: sabes que soy n guerrero... *se aguanta el dolor* puedo seguir para una nueva pelea

Neoyin: pero antes tendrás que descansar, porque no me servirás para pelear si estas herido

Mike: tienes razón...

Neoyin: tendré que ir con Luna a informarle el costo de las misiones e ir a ver las familias de nuestros camaradas caídos para informales lo que paso

Could: odio esa es la parte!... pero alguien tiene que hacerla!

Neoyin: nos veremos luego

Neoyin sale del hospital y vuela hacia la republica lunar, mientras en el hospital Twilight despierta adolorida en eso unos médicos entran a verla

Doctor: su majestad... *se arrodilla* tuvo mucha suerte en llegar con vida

*Twilight tratando de mover la cabeza*: donde... dónde estoy?

Doctor: en el hospital de ponyville

Twilight: y mis amigas?

Doctor: están bien... usted recibió más daño que ellas, pero estarás bien mañana tendrás que descansar

Twilight: está bien *cierra los ojos y se queda dormida*

Los doctores salen de su habitación dejándola descansar

_En la noche_

Twilight tiene fuertes pesadillas mientras se mueve de un lugar a otro dormida

**En el sueño**

Twilight está reunida con sus amigas teniendo una discusión

Pinkie: si eso piensan de mi será mejor dejar de ser sus amigas...

Twilight: pinkie por qué dices eso?

Rainbow: por última vez estoy de acuerdo contigo! *se va volando dejando a las demás*

Rarity: como pude pasar mi tiempo con ustedes! *sale corriendo*

*Twilight asustada*: que pasa amigas?... no entiendo nada...

Cambia la escena en el palacio de Canterlot, Twilight está con celestia y unos guardias rodeados por las sombras que los atacaron

*Twilight asustada*: princesa Celestia que pasa aquí?!

Se escucha un rugido, en la habitación de la nada aparece un dragón de color negro con un carácter agresivo. Twilight grita de terror al ver el dragón lanzando fuego en dirección a ella y a celestia

*Twilight aterrada*: por favor no! No! No!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: fractura

**En el hospital**

Twilight despierta muy agitada

*Twilight asustada*: no!

Los doctores entran a la habitación

Doctora: su majestad... por favor cálmese está a salvo

Twilight: que... que ocurrió?

Doctor: estuvo internada toda la noche su cuerpo fue brutalmente golpeado como sus acompañantes

Twilight: mis amigas... están bien?

Doctor: tuvieron mucha suerte... si no fuera por la guardia de la republica lunar no estarías hablando con nosotros

Twilight: la misión!...fallamos!... pero... pero cómo?... por qué?...que eran esas cosas que las atacaron?

Doctora: no se dicen que eran solo... sombras?

Mientras que Neoyin vuelve a la republica lunar a reportarse con luna

**En la republica lunar**

Neoyin entra a la sala de la republica lunar, Luna lo esperaba

Luna: que noticias tienes Neoyin?

Neoyin: como dijo majestad, las portadoras corrían grave peligro... logarmos salvarlas pero el costo fue alto

*Luna sorprendida*: a que te refieres con costo?

Neoyin: perdimos a Guss y a Luca

Luna: no puede ser eran mis mejores gerreros!... podían ellos enfrentarse a una horda de changelings!

Neoyin: lo que nos ataco no fueron changelings... fue algo peor!

Luna: como qué?... una hidra?

Neoyin: me juzgara por loco... fueron sombras?

Luna impactada*: estas seguro?... sombras?

Neoyin le explica todo con detalles a Luna

**Afuera del hospital**

Las ponys salen del hospital Rainbow algo molesta se dirige a las demás

Rainbow: díganme que eran esas cosas, nos golpearon y casi nos matan

Applejack: no tengo idea...

Pinkie: esas cosas eran como fantasmas de muy mal carácter... tal vez querían una fiesta

Rainbow: eso es una gran tontería Pinkie!

Twilight empieza a presionarse, por la discucion y el hecho de que nunca había perdido una misión

Rarity: podíamos haber rescatado la caravana si alguien no se hubiera distraído cuando los changelings escapaban

Rainbow: y que me dices de ti y tus dramas, ya que no te puedes ensuciar tus finos y refinados cascos

Applejack: calma ponys que todas estamos bajo presión

Rainbow: tal vez drbiste atacarlas en vez de quedarte a jugar con Pinkie

Applejack: al menos no recibí tanto daño como Flutershy al haberse quedado ahi sin moverse por estar asustada en la batalla!

Pinkie: tranquilas amigas!... solo sonrian y olviden lo que paso, por eso somos amigas

Twilight explota de furia en la discusión

Twilight: hasta cuando dejaras de ser infantil ante algo tan serio yegua tonta! *se tapa la boca*

A Pinkie le dolió las palabras que salieron de Twilight y empieza a llorar

*Pinkie llorando*: solo quería ayudar!

*Twilight avergonzada*: yo... no era mi intención!

*Pinkie molesta*: si tanto te molesta verme... aquí se termino todo

Rainbow: por una vez estoy de acuerdo con tigo *se vs volando a algún lugar*

Rarity: no se por que perdi tiempo con ustedes! *se va trotando por otra parte*

Twilight recuerda parte de su pesadilla era este momento

Twilyt: acaso termino nuestra amistad? *Cae sentándose con una cara muy triste*

**En el castillo de la republica lunar**

Neoyin: princesa, me temo decirle que además de perder a nuestros compañeros perdimos la caravana

Luna: eso es terrible! Como cuantos iban ahi?

Neoyin: no le sé decir su majestad, pero lo que sé es que esas sombras pueda que vuelvan a atacar

Luna: debemos impedir que eso pase sin llamar la atención del imperio solar

Neoyin: a que se refiere luna?

Luna: te pido que vayas a ponyville a cuidar de las portadoras, cuando tengas oportunidad de venir notificaras todo los sucesos que pasen ahi

Neoyin: será un gran honor

Neoyin emprende su misión en ponyville

Neoyin: tengo que prepararme!

Va a su habitación en busca de sus pertenencias

Neoyin: si estaré fuera de aquí deberé llevarme lo esencial... *empaca su catana y su collar* estoy listo!

**En ponyville**

Celestia va a la biblioteca

Celestia: que paso aquí? * mira al rededor y ve la gema destruida*

Celestia se acerca a la gema, para su sorpresa ve un libro de piedra solida con unos patrones distintos de escritura Twilight llega y se encuentra Celestia

*Twilight algo tímida*: princesa que hace aquí?

Celestia: vine a ver como quedo el lugar después de esa onda expansiva... al parecer está un poco destrozado el lugar

*Twilight en un tono muy serio*: princesa... yo...

Celestia: que ocurre?

Twilight: le fallamos, perdimos la caravana y casi nos matan... lo peor de todo es que mis amigas y yo nos dimos un tiempo para no hablarnos

Celestia: no te preocupes mucho... encontré algo, al parecer es un libro, me ayudas a llevarlo a Canterlot?

Twilight: será un placer así no pensare mucho en lo que paso... pero tengo la sensación como una fractura en el pecho!

Celestia: eso pasa cuando rompes con una amistad especial de mucho tiempo... no te preocupes encontraras la forma de quitar ese dolor

Twilight: creo que sí? pero aun me duele

Mientras que ellas se van acompañadas de Spike a Canterlot Rariry crea diseños para no pensar en este problema

Rarity: solo por ser cuidadosa no significa que no puedo ensuciarme los cascos!

Mientras Applejack patea duro los arboles para sacar su rabia, lo mismo Rainbow en Clousdale con las nubes y Pinkie sufre por lo que le dijeron en la situación

**En la llanura**

La caravana se encuentra cercas de Darkonor sin que se den cuenta Blizi sigue molestando a las sombras

Blizi: oye!... tu horroroso!

La sombra se le queda mirando

*Blizer algo asustado*: Blizi ya no la hagas enfadar!

Blizi: ya suéltennos de una vez! *usa magia y le lanza una piedra*

La piedra pasa el cuerpo de la sombra haciéndola enojar, la sombra le habla a uno de los suyos

Sombra: [ya me arte de ti! La puedo matar!]

Otra sombra: [haz lo que quieras!]

La sombra toma a Blizi, ella da un grito muy agudo escuchándose por toda la llanura, Darkonor despierta al escuchar el sonido, ve las sombras con la caravana

La sombra: [eso es lo último que has hecho en este mundo! Muere!] *con su brazo forma una espada*

*Blizi cierra los ojos*: (mi búsqueda no puede acabar así!) no!

Blizer: no!

A punto de dar el golpe fatal se escucha un rugido detrás de las sombras, de la nada aparece un dragón negro con escamas doradas, el cual ataca a las sombras destruyéndolas, al liberar Blizi de ellas sigue gritando

Una sombra: [acaben a ese dragón será una gran pieza para acabarlos]

Darkonor entiende a la perfección lo que dicen, se pone de carácter mas agresivo y violento, blizi libera a los demás ponys

Blizi: pronto hay que irnos de aquí!

Blizer: sabia que hoy no era mi día de suerte!

Todos salen del campo de batalla, Darkonor acaba una sombra la cual explota echando brea por todas partes la cual le cae a Derpy dejándola inmóvil en el suelo

Derpy: ayúdenme!

Nadie se acerca a ella por la batalla

Derpy: no quiero estar aquí! *Empieza a derramar lagrimas* por favor!

Lunas sombras se acercan a Derpy Darkonor se interpone entre ellas haciendo un muro de fuego, las sombras retroceden escapando dejándole la oportunidad a Darkonor de sacar a Derpy del campo de batalla

Darpy: tu?... me salvaste? *trata en centrar sus ojos*

Darkonor le quita la brea de los cascos

*Derpy sorprendida*: oh! Gracias por sacarme de allí

La caravana ve a Darkonor cerca de Derpy

Blizi: aléjate de ella!

Derpy: espera!

Darkonor desaparece en un descuido

Un potro toma a Derpy y la sube a la caravana

Blizi: salgamos de aquí! Pueda que ese dragon regrese con sus amigos! los ponys, emprenden una carrera muy veloz a la civilización dejando a Darkonor ahí

Darkonor: porque tengo esa extraña sensación... como si yo fuera parte de ellos? *le ruge el estomago* será mejor buscar agua y comida por aquí *emprende vuelo para buscar algo de comer

**En ponyville**

Neoyin llega a la plaza principal y ve a todos a su alrededor

Neoyin: (este lugar me produce buenos recuerdos) tendré que buscar un lugar para vivir aquí

Neoyin encuentra un lugar para vivir de repente ve a Fluttershy dirigiéndose al bosque

Neoyin: hola me podías decir tu nombre?

*Fluttershy algo tímida*: mm... Fluttershy

Neoyin: puedo saber a dónde se dirige?

Fluttershy: voy al lago por comida para mis amigos del bosque

*Neoyin mintiéndole*: que sorpresa yo buscaba a alguien para que me llevara al lago como saben tengo un halcón y necesita pescado... podría acompañarte?

Fluttershy: claro que sí pero tú me ayudas a llevar los peses al bosque... estas de acuerdo?

**En el lago**

Darkonor llega al lago pero ve algunos ponis cercas, se vuelve sombra para pasar desapercibido en ese momento recuerda algo familiar

Darkonor: porque siento que soy parte de ellos?

Se va a la parte más lejana del lago donde nadie pueda verlo pescar


End file.
